


Heist Hotel Hotness

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [46]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Freddy Is A Sweet Boy But Needs Praise For His Ego, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Organized Crime, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: (req by anon on tumblr) 'what about a smut with orange where you’re one of the dogs and all of y’all are at a hotel for a heist and you guys sneak into each other’s rooms 👀'thanks so much babyyyyy i loved this idea xx!!!





	Heist Hotel Hotness

**Author's Note:**

> reader's alias is mrs. blue because i thougth i'd just replace blue with her bc yolo

It’s a stupidly cold evening in California, and you & the boys have just checked into your hotel. The morning ahead is one of importance– Joe had sent you all on a mission to clear the place of any petty cash you can get your paws on. But that was for tomorrow. Of course you’d been given fake IDs to use, provided by the Cabots, and you tuck yours into your inner pocket. “I can’t wait to freshen up,” you sigh, walking alongside Mr. Pink, talking more to yourself than him. He answers you regardless.

“I don’t blame ya, you look like a rat’s asshole.”

“Thanks, Pink.”

Brown snickers and runs to keep up with you, beginning to walk backwards in front of you, facing you as he speaks. _“I _think you look pretty as ever, Blue,” he remarks.

“Well, _thank _you, sweetie, at least somebody’s got some manners around here,” you smirk, elbowing Pink gently. He rolls his eyes.

Orange hadn’t said a word, but he hadn’t heard the exchange. He’s trailing behind alongside White & Blonde, taking in the beauty of the hotel– he thought it was a shame there might be blood spattered about the following morning. Anything could happen where Blonde was involved, all of you knew that. But Eddie always insists he’s trustworthy, just a little haywire at times, so you guys have to go along with it.

All of you pile into the elevator, Pink stepping in last (everyone had shoved past him, including Brown). He watches as White presses the buttons for the second floor and frowns a little. “Is it absolutely _necessary _for us to take the fuckin’ elevator? To the _second _floor?”

Orange narrows his eyes at him slightly. “Nobody said you had to join us. Take the stairs if you’re that bothered.”

“No.”

You & Orange share a look and suppress a laugh as the elevator doors close. It’s a really tight squeeze, but you won’t complain– being tightly squeezed with a bunch of handsome thieves? Not something to complain about, not in your books.

A quick twenty seconds or so later and you’re on the second floor. Orange had nudged you on the way up to watch him. A playful twinkle is in his eye and you’re excited to see what shit he’s going to pull. Sure enough, as the elevator doors ping open once again, he kicks Pink out by the ass and hits the ‘close doors’ button, causing an eruption of laughter in the shaft. _“Asshole!!” _Pink splutters– if there had been an opportunity to kick the shit out of Orange, he would have taken it in a heartbeat.

_“Orange!!” _you giggle, slapping his arm. Blonde seems to have found it the most funny– he’s bent over double, clutching his knees. The sad sight of Pink scrambling about on the floor had really gotten him. 

Orange has a grin wiped across his stupid face, hands stuffed into his jeans pockets. “What? He deserved it.”

“I mean, true–”

“He _did _deserve it, Blue,” Brown points out, still giggling.

You sigh in defeat, smiling. “Fine! Chill, you guys.”

-

Dinner rolled around and the six of you had met up in the restaurant area for a nice meal (on Joe, of course). Nice meal meant a nice meal, so all of you had gotten a little dressed up for the occasion. You’re in a black velvet dress that hugs you in all the right places, accompanied by some little pearl earrings and black low heels. The boys are in their usual suits & ties, all looking incredibly handsome (what’s new?).

Being the dad of the group, Mr. White had spoken to the front-of-house man and requested a table. You all trail after him and, before White could get there, Orange helps you into your seat like a true gentleman. “Thanks,” you smile, watching as he sits beside you.

To sum dinner up, it really had just consisted of Pink squinting at his grazed elbow and bitching about it, Brown forgetting what the fuck he was droning on about, Blonde smoking like a chimney, White scolding Pink and Orange? Well, he had been stealing glances at you when he wasn’t joking with you about dumb shit. The two of you had been sharing giggles every single time Pink brought up his elbow and sharing looks of disbelief every time Brown forgot what he’d been saying. It’s safe to say it was a fun dinner. Amusing.

-

Orange stands in front of the bathroom mirror, hands clutching the sink as he frowns into his own eyes. “Just… just _go _there, tell’er you’re bored, ask to watch TV with’er,” he hisses at himself. “Don’t pussy out, just _do_ it, don’t think, _do.” _He runs a hand through his hair, pushing his floppy fringe off of his forehead, mulling it over. 

-

You’re just standing watching TV with your toothbrush in your mouth when there’s a knock at the door. Who the fuck could that be?

With a sigh, you saunter over and, toothbrush poking out the corner of your mouth, tentatively open the door. “Blue– oh, shit, are you busy?” It’s Orange.

“What does it look like? No,” you laugh, almost relieved that he’s in his pyjamas too. He seems the most sane out of the guys, and you enjoy his company– not to mention the eye candy. “One sec– come in,” you tell him, skipping to the bathroom to spit out the toothpaste foam into the sink.

After rinsing your mouth out, you return to the room and sit on the bed, patting in front of you. He obliges, eyes glued to the TV. “What’cha watchin’?” he asks.

“Some western, I don’t know.”

He fiddles with the duvet and your eyes narrow just a little bit at him. Not in suspicion… rather curiosity. “Why’d you come here?” you ask, hugging a pillow in your lap.

Orange shrugs. “Bored. Wanted nice company.”

“You’re worried about the heist tomorrow?”

He presses his lips together. “A little.”

“It’s normal, you don’t need to be,” you assure him with a smile, shifting to lay on your back then pressing a poke to his arm. “You only live once, right? Go crazy. We’ll be fine!”

His eyes drift down to your chest as you poke him. You’re in your pyjamas, true, but they’re baby pink satin booty shorts & matching strappy top. It’s a nice view for him, that’s for sure. A slight smirk grows on your lips as he snaps his gaze back up to your eyes, cheeks turning pink. He hopes you didn’t see, but he _knows _you did. “Enjoying the view, Mr. Orange?” you tease, sniggering quietly.

Orange hesitates for a moment– he _could _die tomorrow. So right now he could be a pussy and apologise or he could see where this takes him. The second option seemed better. “Uh-huh.” A childish grin appears on his lips upon realising you approve of him looking.

“Wanna see more?”

His brows arch and he runs his tongue along his upper lip at the thought. “I mean– yeah?”

You giggle at his nervousness and promptly lift your top up, gauging his reaction– it’s priceless. His eyes widen and inhibitions take over as he moves his hands to grope your breasts, palms grazing your already-hard nipples. “They’re just as I imagined ‘em,” he chuckles, a few strands of his fringe flopping over his eyes. 

That oh-so lovely feeling of your pussy beginning to arouse becomes apparent as his cold palms tease your nipples, getting them harder, sending shivers through your body. “Mm,” you breathe approvingly, looping your arms around his neck and pulling him down into a desperate kiss. Orange quickly melts into it, nose buried into your face beside your own.

“Is this… allowed?” he grins against your lips, going in for another kiss before you get a chance to respond– he’s joking, anyway, you can tell. Joe doesn’t need to know about this, and Eddie sure as hell doesn’t, along with the rest of the guys.

A few more kisses and you gently push him away, motioning for him to lay on his back. He does so, and you straddle him, beginning to slowly grind against his semi-hard cock. “You wanna know something, Orange?” you grin, enjoying the way he’s ogling at your tits.

“Mm?”

“I’ve wanted us to fuck since Joe hired you.”

You feel him harden at that fact beneath you, and he grins. “Feeling’s mutual, babygirl.”

“Good,” you breathe, snaking your hands up & down your torso, pinching your nipples and letting your tits drop, gauging his reactions. “You like?”

“I love.” You _know _he does– his cock’s giving it all away. God, how had it taken this long for you two to actually _do _something as simple as kissing? 

Eventually, the teasing had become too much for the both of you, evident by the wet patch you have going on down there. “Get on your back,” he pipes up, unusually dominant in his tone. It’s exciting to hear him like this– he’s generally quiet in exchanges with everyone else.

You stare at him in silence for a split second before answering, “Yes, Daddy,” and laying on your back where he points. Smirking, Orange gets up off of the bed, stroking himself through his pyjama bottoms at the sight of you. You watch as he removes his shirt, letting it drop to the floor, and does the same with his bottoms– of course he’s not wearing any underwear, and you practically drool at the sight of him. He’s _hung. _

_“You _like?” he teases, mimicking you from before, and you giggle, nodding.

“Uh-huh, I love.”

That’s all he needs to hear– he steps in front of you, and you spread your legs in the air for him, bending your knees. Your pussy’s _aching _for him. He lets his fingertips trail over your inner thighs, gliding once over your wet patch. An involuntary whimper escapes your lips as you gaze up at him desperately, _begging _for his cock with your eyes. “I know what you want,” he smiles softly, taking your pyjama shorts in his hands. You straighten out your legs so he can slide them off, and he lets them drop to the floor, marvelling at the grool stuck to your thighs. His cock twitches at the sight and he promptly lines himself up, your knees bent once again. “I’ll pull out.”

You nod, feeling your clit throb for him, and he slowly pushes himself into you, letting out a groan of relief. His left hand is firmly holding your waist, right hand gripping above your left knee as he begins to steadily fuck you, working up a nice pace for you both. “You like it, baby? You like when I fuck you?” he taunts, eyes half-lidded.

“Mm–”

“Good,” he interrupts, voice low and sexed-up. Groaning, Orange leans forward and presses a rough kiss to your lips, still fucking you. He’s into it and you can tell he’s imagined it a hundred different times. 

You whine against his lips as he deepens the kiss– it becomes less patient and more sloppy, breath mingling in a frenzy of lust. “Daddy,” you squeak in between kisses, running your fingers through his mop. “Oh, Orange..”

“S’Freddy,” he growls into your ear, not giving a fuck anymore. He wants to hear you moan his name– fuck Joe’s rules. “Name’s Freddy.”

Your clit tingles at the fact that he’s just _given _you that information– it doesn’t seem like much but if Joe ever finds out he’d go ballistic. “Freddy,” you breathe, chuckling out a smile, “you’re– you’re a good fuck.” You can’t help but stumble on your words they’re so truthful, and he snickers along with you, standing upright again.

“So’re you, babygirl,” he smirks, pausing briefly to speak his words before starting to fuck you again, admiring the way your tits jiggle with every thrust. He’s going harder now, fringe flopping over his face as he looks down at you. His eyes are practically devouring you– they’re completely different to normal. Determined, dominant and lustful. “Thaaat’s a good girl,” he praises, voice still low, and you whine at him in contentment.

You’re completely under his spell, on your back on the edge of that bed, legs in the air, taking his cock, him holding you in place. And he’s under _yours. _You can tell by the look in his eye and the smirk on his lips, though even moreso by the grunts he’s producing. “Baby,” he groans, running his thumb along your lip, letting you suck on it. “I’m close.”

“Mm, me too, Daddy,” you whimper, continuing to suck on his thumb. He likes that, and shifts his hand so you can suck on his fingers while he watches. 

His thrusts get a little slower but deeper, more determined, and he takes his fingers from your mouth and brings them down, rubbing your clit. “Tell Daddy it feels good, baby.”

“It--” you shiver, itching to cum, “--it feels amazing, Daddy..”

“Mm, good.” Freddy watches your face closely, and the corners of his mouth turn up as you begin twitching, orgasm fast-approaching. You let it wash over you and grip the duvet, eyes rolling back as he fucks you through it, quickly pulling out to dump his load on your stomach, marvelling at the way you squirm. He grunts through his own, lazily jerking himself, squinting down at you. 

Laughing a little nervously, he lets himself gently collapse beside you, propping himself up with his elbow. “Well, uh-- that was nice,” he comments, letting his fingertips trail down your side.

You roll over to face him, shifting to lay more comfortably on your side. “It really was, _Mr. Orange,” _you tease. His lips spread into a rather embarrassed grin-- he can’t believe he fucking told you his name. 

“Don’t tell--”

“Joe? Freddy, if I tell Joe, he’ll demand to know just how the fuck I found out... then we’ll both be in trouble,” you laugh. It’s a laugh of sincerity, and it reaches your eyes. He can tell-- a relieved exhale escapes his lips, accompanied by a smile of the same feeling.

“Thanks.”

You lean over to press another kiss to his lips, pushing him onto his back, hoisting your leg over one of his. A smile, and you pull away just a bit. “If it makes you feel any better, I’m (Y/N).”

He blinks and smiles. “(Y/N),” he repeats, nodding ever-so slightly. “S’a pretty name, baby.”

“Thanks,” you beam, pressing a warm kiss to his cheek.

-

An hour or so later (you’d spent a little while in bed cuddling, droning on, just talking about life) and he’s standing in your doorway in his pyjamas once again. “So, uh, Blue...”

“Mm? _Orange?” _A smirk.

He laughs, ducking his head, hair flopping in his face, then looks at the ceiling. “I forgot what I was gonna say now.”

“Good, ‘cause I have a question, _Mr. Orange.”_

“Yeah? Go ahead.”

You smile, looking off to the side. “I was thinking-- we could make this a regular thing. Spend a night like that together before the jobs Joe puts us on,” you trail, rocking on your heels a little.

A lightbulb appears above his head and he nods, laughing again. “That’s what I was gonna fuckin’ say-- I just forgot, you distracted me. Callin’ me _‘Mr. Orange’.” _Another chuckle, and he nods again. “Yeah, I’d love to.”

You pull him in for one last kiss, him gently rubbing your waist. “G’night, Freddy,” you whisper.

“Night, (Y/N).”

With that, he disappears down the hall back to his own hotel room, collapsing onto his own bed to think about the night’s events. Jesus-- maybe the criminal life _was _for him after all. Maybe he’d have to fuck over the LAPD. Who knows...?


End file.
